Nolan "Jetstream" Baker
You know that one episode of south park where jimmy writes the perfect joke but Cartman tries to take half the credit for it? Yeah he's cartnan Summary Nolan was one of the inaugural members of the Pizza Party Podcast, and to date he has been the most level-headed member of the podcast. He often acts as the voice of reason, delicately attempting to resolve issues between the various other podcast members; he is usually not successful in that regard, but that is due to the headstrong natures of the other members of the podcast. Nolan is a respectable(?) critic of popular culture, and has done much to further progress in society. His keen and astute insight is only matched by the remarkable consistency of his viewpoints, and he thoroughly deserves all of the respect that has been shown to him. That being said, he has critics, some of whom would wish nothing more than to slander him on his own wikia. I hope this edit sets things right. If Nolan ever wishes to know whom to thank for this edit, it is I, his biggest fan Umbravates the hypnotized serial killer from some message board about Raven from Teen Titans. Other folk may believe that Nolan is a manbaby that shits on the guests if he doesn't like them and thinks he knows big shit even though he hasn't done anything of value nor has he shown himself to be knowledgable, but if that is the case, he is still a better sort of guy because unlike Umbravates, our beloved Nolan is not a serial killer from some message board who had to hypnotize himself to believe that he was possessed by Raven from the Teen Titans in order to make himself stop killing people. The Ian JQ stream was shameful when he started fighting with him because his whiny ass couldn't bear the idea of treating a content creator that is doing them a favor with at least some decency. Titles and Nicknames * Nolan Jetstream * Soulja Boy * Dat Boi * King of Cucks * Number 1 fan of Neo Scary Godmother * 50 Cents Blood in the Sand * Lord of the Rings 3 * Gnome God * Lord of Onion Rings * Upchuck * Toilet Baby * That guy who tried to cover up his fart with a loud noise but shat his pants. * Not Nolan * Nolan * Sir Cucksalot the 7th * I wish I were black * I wish I were Jim * Papa Roach * The Poop Emoji * Ape Escape 2 OST * Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 Champ * Smut peddler/artist *Baker *D. K. Donkey Kong Likes * Rocket Power * Wonderball * The N-Word * Pumpkin bread with semen icing * Sonic the Hedgehog * Neo Scary Godmother * Cuccoons * Pokemon Gold not Silver * Sneazing and Farting at the same time * Project M * Max but not Ruby because she is a whore * Scratch and Sniff lottery tickets * Gold Bum you know the guy who edits this to make sure you have a good time * Insulting Ian Jones Quarty to his face because he took the anti cal-arts pill too much. * HIV: Homosexual Internet Visuals * Air Dried Bologna * Clyde 5 * Charlie the Starkist tuna * Danganronpa ONLY IF TRAVIS PLAYS IT. * Sandman Kangaroo * Angry Beavers Season 2 Episode 5 * Jimmy Jones from Omniverse * Sly Cooper Dislikes * Rocket Power * Jesse Moynihan * Umaru * Channel Awesome * Black people * Pie * Fedoras * Cucking/NonCucking * Facebook.com/Hexmaniacwantstobattle * Ruby from Max and Ruby because she disliked his cuccoons * Rama the seventh avatar of Vishu * The spelling of Bologna * People (Gold Bum) editing his Wikia * People * Community College * Plastic Forks (He tried to shove one up his urethra but hurt himself) * Mom Spaghetti * Dislikes Poppilo from Pokemon Sun and Moon * FNaF OC's * Travis because he Hasn't finished Danganronpa * TRAVIS BECAUSE HE BULLIED NOLAN IN THE LOCKER ROOM * GOD NOLAN HATES TRAVIS FOR PUSHING HIM IN MUD * STOP SHOWING MY FRIENDS MY FETISHES TRAVIS * Kink Shaming * Jesse Moynihan * Pan Fetishes * Bara (good taste) * Shota (shit taste) * Being wrapped in spiderwebs * Diapers * LEGO People * Chubby skeletons * NSGM * Closed Betas * Peridot from Steven Jewnivurse * Neo Scary Godmother * Camp WWE * Smosh Games * Tide Pods * Giant Eagle branded water * Lilly Pads * League of Legends Dollars * Luke Burger * Used Diapers (Only from people of the ages 7-19) * Non Sticky Glue * ColdSteel * Emily Vasquez Trivia * Nolan was born on August 19, 1995 * nolan has smelly farts * It won't let me say this on Izzy's page since it's locked for whatever reason but she has a Prince Albert (She calls it her "Princess Albert".) * Everyone has put every category on his page on the ScaryGodmother Wiki * this wiki is a fucking mess i love it * The best member of the podcast, after pan then Jim (I got into the podcast after he left) and then finaly izzy (Link Not Found) Category:Main Members of the Podcast Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Youtuber Category:Autism Category:Female Category:Topics Category:Hot topic Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Fictional characters Category:Why? Category:Watercooler Category:Browse Category:Faggots Category:Goth Category:Guest Category:Reoccuring Guest Category:Video Games Category:Gay Characters Category:Goth goth Category:Blog posts Category:Lego Category:Related Media Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Creepy Category:Xninja 555 Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animators Category:Actually Successful Category:Sexy Category:Ape Category:Porn Artist Category:Podcasts Category:Pan's Favourite Soft-Drink Category:Pan Category:Pan's Waifu Category:Jewish Category:Wanted People Category:Mentioned only Category:Russians Category:Pure Evil Category:Lemon Category:Lime Category:Little Bitch Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cucked Characters Category:Shitposters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Dads Category:Yummy Yummy Nolan's Cummies Category:Tony Hawk's Underground Champion Category:Main Antagonist Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Pages that are thought to be disgusting by the LGBT community Category:MILF's Category:DILF's Category:Minor Protagonist Category:Anti-Semite Category:Villain Category:Rocket Power Category:Wut Category:Stand Users Category:Embarrassing Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Final Boss Category:Alien Category:Wiki Editors Category:Agender Category:Androgynous Category:Anime books Category:Assholes Category:Black Category:Stands Category:Stand User Category:Hamon Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Books‏‎ Category:Eminem Category:Expensive Category:Fictional Items Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pan's Creations Category:Supreme Gentleman Category:Products Category:Cool Guys Category:Creech Lovers Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Pizza Category:Memes Category:Bisexual